The One Indulgence, a Valentine's Day story
by claymaker
Summary: Intending to stop Naraku's plans, Sesshoumaru jumps into the well never suspecting what he'll find on the other side. Certainly not a kick on his head by the future miko, Kagome. Oneshot. Written for a DA contest.


HI!! I had this idea in my head and just had to spread the love! Just a one shot about V-Day. I usually don't do holiday themed stuff but I felt inspired. And I had a brain fart on the multi-chapter Inuyasha I'm working on so yeah, I'll pop some muse-filled anti-gas capsules and get back on that.

Originally For the SessKag Valentine's Contest over at DeviantART.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor make made money from it.

Rating PG-13 to be safe. Mild language and suggestive teasing maybe?

* * *

**THE ONE INDULGENCE** by claymaker

Falling Into the well

More like onto his face. If he had known that jumping into the well after some bottled concoction that Naraku tossed in he might have let the foul bastard get his way. No, Sesshoumaru had to prevent that evil hanyou from completing whatever nefarious deed he had planned to sabotage the future miko's only way of traveling here to there. He only cared because the miko was Naraku's crux, that he was afraid of her for some reason. What was he thinking? He was a powerful youkai; in fact the most powerful youkai. He would have eventually taken down the bastard on his own. He just hadn't because offing the half-breed was not high on his things to do.

No matter, what is done is done. He just had to suffer the indignity of a woman's shoeprint on his forehead as the miko's meager weight collided with him at the bottom of the well. He certainly had not planned for such an ambush, so he did not get ample time to avoid such disgrace. The woman than fell hard on her ass with a armload of small red, white, and pink colored boxes that exploded out of a bag by the up throw of her arms. The rectangular objects showered over the pair and plunked and bonked annoyingly at his form.

"Inuyasha!" Whined the girl. "I told you to wait! I…" She finally gazed up at the youkai she wrongly yelled at. "Ah ah… Sess-Sesshoumaru! I-I-"

"Look before you jump, human." He said, casually swiping the dirt of his crescent mooned brows.

"Ah ah, how… di-did you get through? And wh-why did the well not work?" He ignored the stuttering girl and perused his surroundings for Naraku's potion. Nowhere. It disappeared the moment he leapt into well. He had not expected the well to gobble him up in blue light and spit him out again. He leapt outward without preamble. He found himself inside a wooden enclosure. The lingering scents in the air made his noise twitch unpleasantly.

"Wait! Don't go out there! It's- it's not safe!" She said breathlessly. Her ebony black hair bobbed up out of the well.

He grunted imperceptibility. 'Unsafe? Who does she think she's talking to?' He broke open the sliding doors and bounded out. Not five steps out his olfactory senses became overloaded with the foul concoction in the atmosphere. Sesshoumaru stopped in the shrine's courtyard to steady the wave of dizziness.

The girl came to his side and tried to coax the taiyoukai back into the well house. "Sesshoumaru, you don't belong here. I don't even know how you got here. Only Inuyasha and I can get through. Please go back inside before someone sees you."

He inhaled a silence breath though his mouth and glared at her. "Why would seeing this Sesshoumaru be a problem?"

She shifted nervously. "Because people here have never seen a youkai before. They don't exist here in my time. A-at least I haven't seen any here."

'No youkai? Preposterous.' He surveyed the grounds. No human was visible although he sensed a few in the human abode nearby.

"Kagome dear, did you forget something?" An older woman in an apron stepped just outside while drying a dish.

"No mama." The girl took on a panicked air. Sesshoumaru could not fathom why the human became so uneasy all of a sudden. Aside from the stench in the air he could not foresee any threat or danger.

"Who is that with you dear? Is he a friend from the well?"

"Hai, mama. We-we were just leaving." She bravely tugged at Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve. He didn't budge.

"Kagome, it's rude not to introduce your friends." She glided over to her daughter and the youkai lord sticking the plate under her arm. "Especially such a handsome gentleman."

The girl hesitated anxiously before informing the miko's mother of his name and title.

"Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru," bowing politely on respect. "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine."

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. Neither he nor the girl spoke anything more.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then, oh, and happy Valentine's Day." She said then walked back inside the house.

Sesshoumaru darted back into the well house. At least the air was tolerable inside it. The miko followed after him, her relief very palpable. Without hesitation he leapt back into the well expecting the vortex of magic to take him back. He had no further desire to remain in this polluted place. Unfortunately all he met was damp earth and scattered boxes at his feet. He stifled a growl and jumped back out. "How does this work miko?" He addressed her. She worried her lip.

"It just takes me back when I jump. I think because I had the Shikon no tama in my body, and I think Inuyasha can do it because he has the subjugation bead I put on him. I don't know why you-"

"Naraku dropped something in this well but it disappeared in blue light when this Sesshoumaru went after it."

The human's scent became panicked again. Really the scent was irritating him, obscuring this particular human's abnormally pleasant smell. She swung her feet over the edge and hopped down. She landed with a thud and a grunt of pain. Half a minute later the salty scent of tears tweaked his nose. The girl banged her fists at the ground in a sort of tantrum.

Sesshoumaru cursed the pathetic hanyou. It was such an underhanded thing to do. To sever the miko's path to Naraku rather than meeting her head on. The question now was how did he do it? He would have to have extensive knowledge on the magic connecting the well. Few were even aware of its ability to link two time periods. Sesshoumaru only knew because of the tenuous alliance he had made with the Inu-tachi a few months ago.

Sesshoumaru still felt the soft magic in the wood so Naraku did not destroy the link, but it did feel slightly off. He looked down at the distressed woman at its bottom. "Woman get yourself together. It is pointless to wallow at the bottom of a well."

She eventually picked herself up but then cried in pain when she put weight on her left leg.

"Sesshoumaru, I think I sprained my ankle. Can you help me?" Watery blue eyes looked up him hopefully.

He sighed softly. 'Weak human.' "I will help you if you do all in your power to fix this. I have no desire to stay in this filthy place."

"Hey! This place is my home, Okay?" She dared yell at him. His visage disappeared from her view and she remembered her hurting foot. "Okay, okay! I'll do what I can. I wanna get back there too!" He came back and in a flash grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the well.

Later in the day about noon. Sesshoumaru stood resolute in the miko's family's living room. The miko sat on a couch lengthwise with an ice pack on her ankle. He remained inside for the scent, he found out was pollution, was tolerably less, and the aromas contained within did not overly offend him. When he came inside originally he realized the reason for the girl's apprehension. She believed the Western Lord would endanger her family. He assured her it was not worth his time to harm the humans here.

His statement did not put her at ease as much as he hoped but she calmed after a full half-hour of her family's tentative interaction with him without any slicing and dicing. The mother gave him due respect, the grandfather gave him a wide birth, and the small boy merely gazed at him in awe.

The girl grumbled nearly the whole time about having this problem happen on this particular day and why not some bland day. She whined quietly about her chocolates, whatever those were, being ruined and not being able to visit her friends. She also ranted mildly at Naraku for choosing this day of all days for ruining her well laid plans.

'Really' he thought. 'What is special about today, this Valiant-time's Day? It means nothing to this Sesshoumaru. Why visit her friends in the past. It would mean nothing to them too, wouldn't it?' He had to ask "What is this Valiant-times Day?" Opening his mouth for the first time in hours.

"Oh, Valentine's Day. It's a day one expresses his or her love and friendship for others. Chocolates and flowers are the typical gifts to give those you know. Something extra special is given to the one you love, like specially made candy, ties for men, or jewelry for women." She explains.

"Chocolate, is that the sweet food in those boxes you were carrying?"

"Yeah, I was gonna give them to my friends back there and Inuyasha, he was gonna get- well anyway my whole day's blown because the well won't let me…us back through.

"Hn, love," cocking his head away, "does not exist. It is for fools."

"It does so exist!" She argued. "It is the strongest emotion of all! The most beautiful things come from love."

"Love is a weakness miko. My brother once succumbed to it, being pinned to a tree for his efforts, and my father died with his."

Kagome wasn't going to let him win this argument. "Love is so strong that it does make us weak but it also makes us strong to fight for those we care about. It makes us go that extra mile to protect and safeguard those we love."

"You bellow into an empty field, miko. I care not what you believe. This Sesshoumaru has no need for it."

"Maybe, but no one can control whether it happens to you or not. Sometimes it sneaks up on you and sometimes it punches you right in the face without warning."

"Humph, nothing can creep up on this Sesshoumaru without my knowing." He states simply.

She crossed her arms and her voice dropped to a murmur. "You'd be surprised how adept love is about snagging someone." Her thoughts meandered to a certain hanyou.

Sesshoumaru stayed in the presence of the miko and her family seeing as he had no other alternatives to getting back to the feudal era so he can take out Naraku. The miko offered him a place at their diner table. He refused stating for a third time that he did eat human food and instead perched on top of the human's dwelling. He was slowly getting used to the stench of the pollution and would bare it out. It was where he remained the rest of the night.

A slight dizziness overcame him near morning…

**----------------- TAKE 2**

*Thunk, thwack, clink, clink, clink*

He blinked at the rude assault to his face, and the very strong feeling of deza vu. Here he was in the well again being battered by pretty little boxes and being used as a break for someone's fall.

"Ooowww, my tushy!" The miko cried rubbing her backside before looking up at Lord Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing in my-- wait… what am I doing in the well?"

"Exactly my question, miko. Why has this Sesshoumaru been trampled not once but twice by your misplaced footing?"

"Eh? I didn't jump in the well. I was sleeping, I think." The miko looked around herself. Her chocolate gifts were strewn around her, she was wearing her jeans and blue sweater from yesterday, and Sesshoumaru bore a size seven shoe print on his forehead. It looked exactly like yesterday except Sesshoumaru looked more peeved this time. He hopped out of the well while Kagome climbed up the ladder presently at one side.

Careful this time he slid open the doors then noticed that there WERE doors on the well house. He remembered he had destroyed them yesterday. Could the humans have replaced them this soon? The sun was a good twenty degrees over the horizon, far higher than it should be. Just minutes ago it was not even dawn yet. 'What is going on?'

The miko came out next just as confused as he although she actually showed it on her face. The mother came out of the house then just like yesterday with a damp plate in hand. "Kagome dear, did you forget something?"

"Um, no Mama." She said uncertainly then stared at Sesshoumaru for any answer.

Her mother spoke again "Kagome, it's rude not to introduce your friends." She glided over to her daughter and the youkai lord sticking the plate under her arm. "Especially such a handsome gentleman."

"You met him yesterday mama, remember? I couldn't get through the well and Lord Sesshoumaru sort of spent the night here." Kagome said.

"No dear, I'm sure I haven't met Lord Sesshoumaru before." She walked over and bowed to him respectfully just like yesterday. "Is there something wrong dear?" She asked her daughter.

Kagome bit her lip. "Mama, what day is this?"

"Why it's Valentine's Day, silly goose. How can you forget. You spent all day yesterday making those gifts for your friends." She smiled sweetly in a very motherly way than offered V-Day greetings to the youkai before returning inside.

The miko covered her face and shook her head.

"The day is repeating itself." Sesshoumaru stated.

The miko only nodded in confirmation.

------

Just to further solidify the realization the two briefly entered the house just as before except that the girl did not sport a sprain. The old man and the younger sibling acted as before, addressing Sesshoumaru as if it were the first time meeting the taiyoukai. He spun out of the dwelling soon after and back to the well. He stood before it studying both its physical place in the world and its old magic swirling just under its worn timbers. The girl joined him minutes later and ran her fingers across the well's edge.

"I can still feel it's magic so its not dead. It seems to affect only the two of us." she said.

"Hn."

"It feels off somehow though. I can't really focus on it."

"Try miko. This Sesshoumaru does not like repeating himself."

"Then don't do the same thing as yesterday, er today, er whatever." The miko spoke testily.

"Do not take that tone with me, miko." He warned.

"The name's not miko, its Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!"

"This Sesshoumaru knows your name wench. I care not to say it." She huffed her face reddening in anger. She clenched her fists biting back whatever retort she might have at him.

In a calmer tone. "If you dislike me that much you can leave me alone."

"Fair enough." He glided outside then made his way off the property. He felt her anxiety rise again as she started running after him. He turned to glare, stopping her in her tracks. "I will not aimlessly start killing if that is what your worried about. This Sesshoumaru is above such useless slaughter. I only kill when provoked and not by meaningless frivolities." Then he was gone.

His statement didn't help her much. The guy is a cold blooded killer from the feudal era. He did not understand modern culture. Well if they were stuck in a loop it didn't really matter did it? He could decimate the city and the next day it would be fine. Kagome wanted to follow him, but he was so fast and he sure did not want her to slow him down. Moreover, she did tell him to leave, so she only had herself to blame. 'Damn my mouth. Kami, don't let him kill anyone please?' She trudged back into the well house to work on their dilemma.

---

'The smell is even worse. How can my half-brother stand it? His nose must be deplorably weak.' Sesshoumaru mused as he hopped effortlessly between roofs. He could not believe the number of humans inhabiting this place. Well, they do breed like rabbits he figured then turned his attention to the massive structures around him. If he had to admit anything it was the humans' tenacity for building awe inspiring buildings, bridges, and mobile carts with hidden propulsion. He learn early that the 'pollution' came from those moving carts. For the most part he avoided the human walkways and roads. It looked near chaotic down on the ground and more revolting to his nose.

For the most part he stayed high in the sky. He saw very little of the forest greenery he was used to, and it displease him. There were a few patches of trees but they too looked artificial within massive village. He sensed few youkai in this place and its no wonder the miko said that humans no longer knew their existence. The few he sensed were no doubt hiding among the mass of humans. Sesshoumaru cared not to hide. He feared nothing of these ignorant mortals.

Deciding to take a closer look he hopped to one of those patches of so called nature in a blink of an eye. There was a vender nearby selling flowers and sweets. It was decorated in pink, red, and white ribbon. It had a large banner strewn across the top. Valentine's Day flowers and gifts it read. In smaller lettering: Remember White day is just around the corner. He stared at the fragrant arrangements and overly pretty containers.

"Greetings sir, would you like to get a gift for your special someone?" an old woman behind the displayed table chirped. Her eyes squinted trying to see him better.

"I have no special someone." he remarked.

"Ah, I'm sorry for you." He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "It's a terrible thing for such a nice looking gentlemen to be alone in the world. I wish you good luck." Her face crinkled in wrinkles when she smiled at Sesshoumaru. He left without another word.

Gliding through the park as it was called the words of the old vender echo in his head. He takes no notice of the gawking people he passes. 'A human pities me? What nonsense. I need no one. This Sesshoumaru is alone on purpose. That human knows nothing of me…'

**------------ TAKE 3**

This time Sesshoumaru took the half second he had available to step back. It did NOT produce any better results. Instead of the miko's foot, the bag of her chocolate gifts landed on his head and its entire contents cascaded down his chest and back, leaving the bag inverted on his head. To make things worse the miko cried out sharply in pain this time. He smelled her blood sharply and as with every time it happened he clinched his teeth to hold back the moan or growl, depending on the situation. For some unforeseen reason the scent of the miko's blood effected him. It was not repulsive like other human's blood and it called to him the very first time he met the female at his father's grave. She had a sustained a few scratches then, but that was all it took to commit the scent to memory.

Currently he stifled the impulse to growl because the girl had sustained an injury by him. He ripped off the bag and looked down. She was cradling her arm. With a quick inspection he found that the left armor spike on his chest gouged the woman's right arm. He'll have to think of something else to avoid such a blunder. He can't have her bleeding wound affect him in the future should he have to repeat this day once again.

When she realized what happened she stared up at him in a most pissed off fashion. "Bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"Careful miko, I'm not above killing you. You'll simply be revived the next loop around."

She whimpered angrily, getting up and trudging up the latter one handed. She barged back in her house ignoring her mother who she knew was coming out. Once sufficiently bandage Kagome explained for a third time the issue with the well, leaving out the part that she and the taiyoukai are repeating the same day over again. She told her family the gouge in her arm was an accident for it really was. It just irritated her that Sesshoumaru was at fault for it and he didn't give a damn that it happened. And then that remark about killing her. He didn't give a flying monkey butt about her. All he cared about was her progress on fixing the well so he can get back home as his interrogation of her the previous evening proved. 'You try fixing a 'who knows how old' time machine! The damn dog!' She thought then. She didn't gain any new Intel on the problem with the well. She asked him to describe exactly what Naraku did. He did comply to her question if only to expedite a solution. Hardly any of what he described helped her for he already explained most of it before.

"Sesshoumaru, since you are a powerful youkai why don't you give it a shot? You can feel its magic too. Right?"

"This Sesshoumaru may cause irreparable damage if I meddle in its magic. At least you are connected with the well and will likely bend rather than break to your powers."

"Hmm, I see." She conceded. It was her that that first made the trip through it. Sesshoumaru would likely break it to pieces where she would try to coax it along. It kind of surprised her that he had faith in her abilities, where she could fix this while he could not. She headed off to the library to see if she could gather any insight on old incantations, concoctions, or spells that relate to their situation. She would likely go into the mythology section for anything useful.

Sesshoumaru watched her go in the noon sunlight. He had no interest in visiting the city for a second time. He had to go wipe clean his armor. The red smear on it was still slightly damp and it scent still clung to his nose.

With a brief surge of curiosity he swiped a finger over it and brought it to his tongue.

Bad idea.

The taste was… amazing, for lack of a better word. It tingled on his tongue pleasantly and his digit lingered far too long in his mouth. He very well cursed himself at that moment. Not only did the miko smell nice but she tasted great. Damn his curiosity. Now he'll forever have that sensory knowledge emblazoned into his mind and taste buds. 'Is this why that hanyou stays around with her? Because she's tasty? It must be. She does not have many redeeming qualities over than being a miko, and not a very well trained one at that.'

That day proved fruitless for Kagome. However, there were a mountain of old text and scrolls to go through, too many to skim through in a day. She'll just have to keep looking the next few repetitions of this day. Sesshoumaru won't be happy. For Kagome, the love inspired day was grating on her. Everywhere she looked she saw couples happily spending time together. 'why can't I spend time with who I want instead of Lord of the Cold Fronts. He's not even courteous to me.' She whined internally. Yes, it was going to be a very degrading time for her.

**------------ TAKE 4**

This time he angled backwards slightly and used his one good arm to wrap around her upper legs as they came into view. Her rump plopped nicely on his elbow. She weighted hardly anything at all. This time no scattering of little annoying boxes and no unceremonious bonking on his head to irritate him. Only the slight unease of purposely touching the human female. It was tolerable. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well with the miko in his arm. He then set the woman on her feet quickly and nearly smirked at her shocked silence. 'If this the way to silence the girl I shall employ this technique in the future. Her wonderful silence far surpassed my disgust to touch her.'

She blinked repeatedly. "You caught me?"

And there it goes, far too soon.

"Yes." He answered tonelessly then sits cross-legged just inside the well house's doors with his sword perched protectively against his left shoulder.

Kagome knew the taiyoukai was not willing to speak anymore so she left for the library bypassing any repeated discussions with her family.

**---------- TAKE 5**

He caught her again. It was by far the best solution to avoid indignity and the scent of her blood. She did not stay silent for as long however.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"Well I'm off to the library again. Don't wait up for me." She said a little tartly.

"I don't." He said resuming his customary spot in the building. She huffed and left.

**------------- TAKE 7**

This time when he set her down she stared hard at him trying to assess him for some reason.

"Thank you, again." She paused. "Sesshoumaru, you're an educated youkai, right?"

"Yes, Did you suspect otherwise? Miko?"

"No. That means you can read kanji, right?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not ignorant. Of course I can read." He glared unpleasantly at her.

"Then you can help me at the library. There's far too much to go through on my own and two pairs of eyes will certainly shorten our dilemma. It does not look like your helping very much."

Despite the miko's terse attitude, she had a point. It would make things go faster. He sighed quietly and followed her to this library.

Its no wonder the miko asked for his help. The library was immense. The history section alone occupied an entire floor of the building. She did not stop on that floor however. Instead she went to the smaller Japanese mythology section which still boasted over a thousand tomes as well as a special room marked Rare Collections. Kagome believed their best bet was in that room. Unfortunately, for the life of her she could not get permission to get in there. The stuck up woman behind the help desk told Kagome that she needed consent from a teacher and that she looked too young to handle precious documents.

"You believe that whatever is in that room holds the solution?" He glanced at the librarian who was in plain sight of the door to the Rare Collections. The human female stared at him intently like she was sizing him up to eat him. He knew from her scent what she was thinking. He assessed his choices. He could simply take out the human then grab the key that unlocked the room, but that would cause an upheaval with the spattering of the other humans that occupied the building and no doubt cut short their visit. He could play into her apparent attraction to his form and gain access that way. It was less messy but possibly more degrading for him. Being in this human infested timeline degraded him more so he tried it.

He walked up to the librarian who brightened at his approach.

"May I help you sir?" She asked with a lilt.

He forced a hint of sultriness into his voice. "Yes, I wish access to the rare collections."

"Any particular reason?" She twirled a lock of her hair and smiled sweetly.

He held back his annoyance. "Research." He said simply.

"Of course." She grabbed the proper key and swayed her hips seductively to the door. She unlocked it then opened it. She paused holding the door open and smiling seductively.

"Now leave." He said to her. She huffed then gave him her retreating backside. He motioned for the miko, who stood off to the side unnoticed, to come in. He walked in and locked the door behind them.

"If it was a male librarian I could have totally done that." The miko remarked sourly. Not really she believed, but it galled her that a pretty face or a handsome one could get farther in their pursuit than a smart plain person. "Thank you." She admitted then started on one side of the room while he began perusing the other end. The room was packed to the brim with scrolls and slightly dusty and very fragile books. Kagome was ever grateful that Sesshoumaru placed great reverence in the delicate parchments and returned each and every one carefully back in it's place.

At some point she hefted a large tome off the shelf and sat at the room's only table. She leafed through the pages while twirling a stray lock of hair, her face deep in thought. Sesshoumaru stole glances at her nearly mesmerized by the little fingers innocently playing with the ebony black tress. The miko doing it had the opposite affect of when the librarian did it. It drew him in rather than repel him. It was nothing, he argued mentally. The miko's hair is merely softer looking and therefore easier on the eyes. Curiosity pricked at him again. 'Does it feel as soft as it looks?' He mentally shook the question away. It would mean touching her again.

Unfortunately the damage was done. He could not concentrate on what he was reading while the miko continued to molest the black wave in her fingers. As she flipped over another page she unconsciously brushed the lock's tip to her cheek and drew invisible swirls all the while never noticing golden-yellow eyes staring at her absorbedly.

He tore his eyes away. Never before had such a simple action been so enticing to him before, let alone coming from a human miko. Was there something in this polluted air to affect his reasoning? It hindered his sense of smell, why not his judgment too. Or perhaps it was the actual day that effected his reasoning. Maybe this Valentine's Day was bewitched with a spell of lust in the air. It was certainly thick with it from nearly every human couple he encountered. And then there is that sweet smell hanging in the air around the shops.

He flicks at his own hair at the craziness of such a theory. 'A spell indeed. Impossible.' He picked up the next scroll and skimmed it trying to focus. If he thought about he barely knew anything about this particular holiday. How did it come about? He refused to ask the miko for it would show that he was curious about a 'human' event celebrating such a stupid notion as 'love'. He WAS in a library however. There was sure to be a book on the subject.

"I will return," breaking the silence and startling Kagome. He left swiftly out the door. She looked puzzled but went back to her reading.

An hour later, he returned a bit more enlightened. He discovered this day was named after a saint who supposedly defied an emperor who outlawed marriage to young men. His purported death coincided with a Roman, whoever they were, pagan ritual celebrating fertility during the same month. Through the years the humans twisted it into a gift giving day to those they had affection for. White Day he found was a recent development for the male recipients of gifts from V- Day to return the gesture to the female that liked him twenty-eight days later. 'That day is nothing but a shop keeper's ploy to gain further profit from foolish males.'

"Where did you go Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to the inquisitive female still sitting at the table. "None of your concern, miko."

"Well, I'm getting something to eat. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"I don't need to watch you eat, human." He plucked out a book to skim through. She made a face at his backside then left the room.

She returned a half hour later hinting of chocolate and reeking of flowery perfume. His nose scrunched up in repugnance. "What did you to yourself, miko?"

"Hm? Oh, I went to eat somewhere else today and got sprayed by someone selling perfume. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that strong. She pulled off her blue sweat shirt and stuffed it in her yellow backpack. Luckily for the taiyoukai she had a light t-shirt on underneath it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have taken off the offensively sweet smelling sweater. "Any better?" she asked.

"Hn, slightly."

'There's no pleasing this guy.' She crossed her arms.

She resumed reading for hours until her eye lids drooped beyond the ability to see.

Sesshoumaru heard light snoring from behind him. Turning he sees the miko out like a light with her chin creasing the current turned page. He studied her, never before witnessing her sleeping state. The itch to satisfy his curiosity presented itself. He still loathed the fact he'd be touching her but if SHE did not know he did so he could pretend he never had the urge to do so in the first place.

A clawed finger and thumb rubbed gently at a black lock of hair that draped over her papery pillow. 'Indeed it is soft, very soft and clean feeling.' A third finger went into massaging the strands secretly relishing this simple action. A second more and he lets loose her hair and goes back to his reading curiosity sated, for the moment.

An hour later he rouses the woman before the library closes. So far their search through the archives proves fruitless. There was possibly a week's worth more to go through just in the rare section alone. He sighs softly. He'll have to deal with the librarian for another six times at least. He hoped a solution WAS buried in those stacks of ancient paper, or he may just kill something just to relieve his annoyance.

**--------- TAKE 9**

"You go alone this time. I'm taking a break this round. I'm reading so much the words are starting to jump off the page at me." She said after he released her.

"Hn." She rolled her eyes and trudged up the steps with her undelivered bag of sweets. One of the little red boxes toppled out to Sesshoumaru's foot. He would have ignored it but his name was written on the box. He picked it up and lifted open the lid. A square shaped chocolate lay inside it. "Miko." he called out holding up the box.

"Hm," stopping mid step.

"Why make a gift for this Sesshoumaru? We are not friends."

The girl's cheeks darkened. "Um, well we are allies and because I did not want you to feel left out. That's all. Eat it if you want, but you probably won't. I'm just going to go to my room and not look at another V-Day related thing for the rest of the day." With that she was gone.

He stared down at the gift. 'Left out? This Sesshoumaru has never felt 'that' before.' With a shrug he stuffed the gift into his obi and leapt away to the library.

Early in the evening Sesshoumaru paused somewhere in the Gs and rubbed his eyes frustrated at the lack of progress. Its no wonder the girl took a break. His eyes stopped at the little box still tucked into his obi. He pulled it out and sat at the table. He scrutinized the innocent gift. The candy within was common in this place, having seen similar things of chocolate displayed at every other shop he passed here. Although in his time the delicacy was unheard of. He knew it was sweet but that's all. He knew of few sweet things as he did not indulge in frivolous foods. He had to admit though, this chocolate had him curious. It was so widely popular with the masses, maybe just once he'll sample this human food. Correction miko made food. She smelled cleaner than most so the food she makes must be cleaner than most. He was alone in the room so who would witness this rare indulgence of his. He bit into the chocolate. Eyes widened in surprise. It melted deliciously in his mouth. He can almost feel the endorphins hitting the back of his brain in mellow bliss. He stared at the rest of the bar. 'It should not go to waste.' he savored every bite. It was too quickly gone and briefly mourned its loss.

He returned to the stacks in a slightly better mood.

**----------TAKE 12**

He really couldn't stand it anymore. Every time he saw her bag of chocolates his mouth watered. 'Damn it I'm cursed. She cursed me I know it!' She set the bag down just inside the well house. He saw the one that was his at the top. As with everything around them it reverted to its uneaten state. It was fortuitous that the miko Kagome decided to change her outfit. She said she wanted to change up the monotony of the same clothes every time. He nodded and would wait for her while she explained to her family once again the lack of her not going into the past, and while she changed her clothes. More than enough time to snag his gift from the bag and savor the entire bar. 'Hmm, miko chocolate. I wonder if she makes other things just as good.' He shook his head. 'This in the only indulgence. I do not eat human food.' He replaced the empty box back in the box so she'll be none the wiser.

**----------TAKE 15**

They went through the entire rare collections with very little knowledge to help them. Kagome was now very well versed in ancient folklore and knew how to scare away evil sprites. As well as a far fetched recipe to re-grow hair. That particular one looked familiar to her.

Sesshoumaru discounted many of the stories as pure fiction. He found that the tale of his father and his brief liaison survived the centuries to his surprise, although, it was greatly embellished and made into a tragic love story much to his displeasure.

"Oh what am I going to do? I really thought there would be something to help us in there." She whined while walking home in the mid afternoon sun.

"There is the rest of the library." Sesshoumaru suggested politely.

"Gah!! I don't want to even think about that." Arms flailed in the air to show her frustration.

They passed by the store display window of heart shaped red balloons. Kagome groaned. "Why can't I have spent this day with Inuyasha instead of, instead of… YOU. Why did YOU have to jump in the well instead of Inuyasha?"

"That half-breed was too preoccupied to notice Naraku's aura." He said.

"Whaa??" She halted before the window.

"The dead miko was there." He answered. The miko went silent. Her left eye began twitching erratically. For a full minute she did that.

"I hate this holiday!" She cried then stomped towards her home.

Sesshoumaru found her antics quite amusing and almost smiled. Instead he said. "You said this day is about expressing love and affection for others."

She twirled around and growled lowly at him. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't know she could make such an alluring sound. Damn this place was getting to him.

He followed her all the way back to the well house. She picked up her bag of chocolates and dumped the whole mess on the floor. He watched her on her knees shuffling them and finding the one marked Inuyasha. Once in hand she leaned against the house and popped open the box. She picked up the heart shaped chocolate and declared. "Inuyasha, you do not deserve this!" and stuffed it into her mouth.

'Damn straight.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'That half-breed does not deserve Kagome or her chocolates. You're trash if you vie after a dead woman-' eyes narrowing, Sesshoumaru traced back his thoughts. Did he just admit that he cared about the miko just a little bit. Yes, he did, and even thought of her by name. 'What is the world coming to?' He sat by her on the other side of her pile. If only he hadn't eaten his piece today already. He could really go for another one. It wouldn't be right to snag one that technically wasn't his. He looked up at her face. Her lips were covered in creamy brown deliciousness. He nearly licked his own lips wishing he could taste it. Her or the chocolate? The question floated in his mind. Sesshoumaru did not have an answer.

**--------Take 21**

They continued their search in the library, now looking in the history section. Kagome blatantly refused to let Sesshoumaru read anything that was post feudal era material. He understood the repercussions for knowing future events so he allowed Kagome this one rule bestowed apon him.

In addition to going to the library, Kagome continued the daily ritual of eating his brother's treat and watched her do each time getting perverse pleasure that in theory that Inuyasha was getting none while Sesshoumaru greedily enjoyed what he knew he was allowed to have. Not that she noticed that Sesshoumaru partook in his gift. 'Now if Kagome would let me have Inuyasha's share I'd be more than ablidge, not that I'd show I like her miko chocolates. This Sesshoumaru would politely 'dispose' of it for her in a gentlemanly manner.'

Moving on. Aside from sweets her company by his side had changed from mere tolerance to a comfortable camaraderie. She spoke of many things and he listened. While he did not talk as often as her he did contribute to the conversations. First it was polite inquiries and opinions which evolved to a more relaxed witty banter and in-depth conversing. He had to admit the female was interesting. She did at least distract Sesshoumaru from the fact they were stuck in a degrading time loop.

This time around feeling magnanimous, Sesshoumaru shuffled through the gifts and pulled out the one she would eat for her. Her face blushed when he handed the chocolate box to her. He wondered why she did blush. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Her fingers brushed his as she took the box from him. Strange, the touch sent a tingle through him. It was a very nice feeling. Why would suddenly touching her feel good now, he wondered. It disgusted him to touch the human didn't it? He realized then he had not felt disgusted at all by her the last couple repetitions. 'What's happening to me? Kagome is… pleasant to me.' He was lost in his thoughts.

"You know you should really try one. Ah, here's yours." She grabbed the box marked his. "Wait a minute…"

'What…Oh crap…' He grimaced mentally.

"It's empty." She nudged at the other boxes. All the rest were full. "You ate it… didn't you?" A bright smile lit her face. "You like my chocolate don't you?"

"They are satisfactory." He answered simply.

"I bet you eat it every time," still grinning happily. He said nothing which confirmed her suspicions. "Well next time lets enjoy our chocolates together, shall we?" He gave her a small nod.

**----------TAKE 24**

She began to notice Sesshoumaru's hold on her when her caught her each time linger a bit longer each time. It was possibly just seconds longer but she couldn't help sense a sort of reluctance in his movements when he set her on her feet. She did not want to read into it. It was probably nothing but her complete imagination.

What Kagome found surprising was the populations complete lack of confrontation when she walked around in the city with him. People would stop and stare and some of the woman would blush. Other than that they left him alone and said nothing of his wardrobe, markings, or ears. She was sure someone would cause a fuss never seen a youkai. Maybe it's Sesshoumaru's silent but deadly air about him that kept any troublemakers at bay. Its possible considering it's V-Day, most people had more important things on their mind than pester an ethereal looking being. It did not however stop certain female bodies from flirting with the handsome taiyoukai; mainly the woman at the library.

She would try to flirt suggestively at least three times depending on what book section Sesshoumaru and Kagome were at that time loop around. Kagome had enough of the woman. Irritation pricked her that the librarian was oblivious to the time loop and would resume her pursuit the next time around. Sesshoumaru only politely refused her attentions or ignored her. On the twenty-fourth time loop of Valentine's Day Kagome having seen the woman come on to Sesshoumaru for the first time that day, she bolstered her courage and barged between them facing the girl.

"He's not available so back off!" grabbing his left sleeve forgetting there was no arm in it. She stared at it half a second then wrapped it around her as if he wasn't missing the arm. The woman blanched and quietly excused herself.

Sesshoumaru found Kagome's feisty display quite a turn on, acting the dominant female. He smiled lightly behind a book.

"Nicely done, Kagome." He said mockingly. "I think she was put off by the lack of symmetry more than anything else."

Releasing his sleeve she scowled. "You haven't been doing much to disway her much," huffing with her back to him.

Closing the book he leaned into Kagome's neck and inhaled softly. 'Jealousy, I knew it.' "Do you want me to?" He asked near her ear making her jump.

"I, I…" suddenly growing shy. Cheeks blazed three shades of red not that she allowed him to see. "Ah, never mind" and disappeared behind a book shelf.

He sighed. 'I getting far too fond of that woman. She's beginning to smell sweeter than her chocolates…'

**-----------TAKE 27**

They took to sitting on her back porch when they shared their chocolates in the evening air. He sat cross-legged a mere foot from her. She watched him elegantly nibble his bar in slow deliberate movements. His magenta painted lids lowered minutely with each bite he savored.

'He really loves my chocolate.' Hers remained half eatened and melting in her fingers as she watched the taiyoukai in her peripherals.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" He asked when he set the empty box down.

"Oh, um, no. Just not really hungry I guess." His eyes gazed intently on the decadent sweet dripping on her pale fingers. 'When did he start using my name?'

"May I then?" He asked.

"I, uh, its melted and-" He grasped her hand and pulled it toward his mouth. He licked up the lazy drip coating her thumb. Her breath stuck in her throat as he consumed the softening treat bit by licking bit out of her hand and off her fingers. Blood and heat rushed through her swiftly thumping organ and into all her limbs making them feel like the rapidly melting chocolate he ate off her. An ache she never knew before blossomed inside her.

Her fingers nearly clean, she let out the breath she was holding. It came out as a soft mew and sweet heaven to the Taiyoukai's ears.

Kagome fainted from tender belly flutters and lack of air. Sesshoumaru gathered her up in his arm and carried her to her bed. He pulled the blanket to her neck and left the room to perch on her roof. Warm feelings swirling in his body. It was so impulsive to eat right out of her hand. What was he thinking, allowing his one indulgence to rule him. It took Sesshoumaru many minutes to realize the indulgence wasn't the chocolate but the human female. He ate HER chocolate. He touched HER hair. He tasted HER blood. He bathed in HER scent. He responded to HER voice. He wanted the miko Kagome Higurashi. How did he let this happen?

Did it really matter? It happened. What mattered was Sesshoumaru wanted to hold that sweet tasting, sweet smelling, sweet natured woman in his arms and never let her go. He stared at the stub that was his left arm. Well, one arm around her was better than none.

What about her relationship with his brother? He knew they weren't mated, and the dead miko's scent mingled with the half-breed seemed to prove he wasn't commited to Kagome. She seemed to see it as betrayal.

Did Kagome like him in return? Surely her jealousy and excited heartbeat around him indicated some interest for him. He sighed fidling with his hair in the cool breeze. 'Ah, Kagome.' Even her name sounded good on his lips. Perhaps he should make a proper overture of his affections to her. Show her he was truly interested in her. Would she turn him down? Sesshoumaru did not dwell on that prospect. The idea of being alone and not liking it was a new sensation he found displeasing.

He stared at the night sky not really seeing. His mind wandered to thoughts of the girl under that very rooftop.

**-------TAKE 28**

*Thunk, thwack, clink, clink, clink*

Sesshoumaru blinked startled. 'Its already the next time?' Kagome stared up at him confused.

"Why didn't you catch me? Getting lazy?" She asked.

He bent down and helped her to her feet. "No Kagome, This Sesshoumaru was… distracted."

"By what I wonder." She asked reaching up to wipe the shoe print off his forehead.

He smiled for her, golden-yellow eyes drinking her in. She dropped her hand at a loss with his current behavior. He came nose to nose with her and her breath caught. Her pulse quicken too enticing Sesshoumaru further. "By you, Kagome." Hot breath fanned her lips. She blushed at least five shades. That was it. He planted lips on hers in a needy kiss. He meant to give her a gentle peck so as to not scare her but that went out window when her cheeks heated and her scent intensified. In a few seconds she responded mimicking his movements. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand appeared in the middle of her back. 'She does not pull away!' She coed in his mouth. His knees buckled weak suddenly and fell to them. She went with him still embracing him. He left her lips to settle his nose at the crook of her neck. Both panted heavily. "This Sesshoumaru feels strange by you. Have you bewitched me?" He felt the shake of her head and she snuggled in tighter.

"Is this a dream?" She whispered.

"This Sesshoumaru is NOT asleep." He murmured trailing lips along her collarbone before he hit fabric. He pulled away enough to look at her. Her fingers trailed along the tip of his pointed ears and along his striped cheeks. He growled pleasantly by her touch.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Her light giggle pleased her ears.

"Hn, This Sesshoumaru wants… you. What do you want Kagome?" He asked almost hesitantly. Blue stared into yellow. She pressed her lips to his in gentle caress as an answer. He sighed softly tightening his grip on her. He held her and her him for countless minutes.

"So um, what now?" She asked lightly. He stared down at the chocolates thinking of tasty ideas when something else caught his eye. Something glowed dimly under the dirt by Kagome's foot. She nudged her gently aside.

"What is it?"

"There is something under the dirt." She noticed it too. The dirt was glowing green. He dug into the soil until he until he uncovered a clear bulbous vial, the very same vial that Naraku tossed in the well. Sesshoumaru carefully pulled it out. It was undamaged and stoppered.

The two smiled at each other. Kagome giggled a bit and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

--

The solution was right under their noses, right under their heels. All they had to do was remove the cursed potion from inside the well. When Sesshoumaru destroyed it a safe distance away the well became unblocked and time resumed a linear path.

Instead of trying to find the solution for all that 'time', they found something else.

Each other…

000000000000

Review. You know waiting to hear from you "makes me giddy with anticipation!"*


End file.
